everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Corenthal Report dated 11-17-1971
The following is a transcript of Dr. Corenthal's first report as found in Box 3: Canton-Massillon Metropolitan Area of Ohio ''' '''The Office of Doctor James Corenthal Fairmount Children's Home 6774 Union Street NE, Alliance Ohio 44601 (330)890-3463 ext. 431 November 17th, 1971 Doctor Roberts and the FCH Evaluations and Discharge Fairmount Children's Home Admissions Office 6774 Union Street NE, Alliance Ohio 44601 Dear Doctor Roberts and the FCH Evaluations and Discharge Dept., RE: The continued observation of patient -''REDACTED''- EVAN As our team has observed, over the course of the last year, the condition of one of our youngest patients, Evan, Has proven to be quite interesting, indeed. I pray that you recall the early stages of our unique treatment process involving the boy. The boy refused to respond to his given name and only reacted to the nickname his birth mother gave him: Habit. Though I've tried on many occasions, the actual source of his name is a story impossible to extract. The boy merely smiles and continues his activities whenever these queries arise. I commend your creativity regarding the suggestion for the boy to keep a picture diary, when it became known that a written journal was impossible (due to standing orders of keeping any and every pointed writing implement away from his possession). Evan graciously accepted the Polaroid camera and our staff and the patient's family were more than ecstatic to find a happy medium in the treatment spectrum. (How can anyone forget the first two weeks of his stay, when Nurse -''REDACTED''- brought his lunch into his room and proceeded to be -''REDACTED''- a good three dozen times until a security officer happened to walk past, noticing the young boy kneeling over the body of the new nurse, laughing and in a dazed state, covered in the gored bits of -''REDACTED''-. In all my years of practice, I have never seen a utensil buried so deep into a human body.) As troubling as that was, the staff observed a stark improvement over the next four months, culminating in the suggestion of his release, with medical probation. This completion of treatment was suggested eight months ago and I urge you to reconsider your agreement. Aforementioned, Evan has truly shown improvement, but my dead colleague, he murdered an innocent caregiver. Obviously we shouldn't press criminal matters into his life (and simply continue psychiatric remediation) but releasing this child into and unforgiving and free environment would only lead to a terrible, terrible relapse of his homicidal tendencies. Surely you remember the warren of rabbits found in the Community-yard that Evan had apparently used to recreate the scene of Christ's crucifixion. I cannot forget. On a personal note, Dr. Roberts, I have become slightly conscious of my own mental and medical necessities. Sleep is becoming quite the delicacy in my life and when I can find that unadulterated blink, all I hear is the same, damned, repeating verse: Rabbit or Habit. Again, I pray you reconsider your confirmation of release. Sincerely, ''J. Corenthal''Dr. James Corenthal, MD FACP Trivia *User FlyingWarhorse of the Unfiction forums was able to uncover two of the redacted sentences, revealing the words "brutally stabbed with a plastic fork" and "her flesh". *Area Code 330 did not exist in 1971, it was established in 1996. This is either an OOG error or in-universe evidence that the report is a forgery. Category:Corenthal Papers